The Grand Adventure 3
The Grand Adventure: The Other Sequel (also known as The Grand Adventure 3) is an action adventure fantasy film and a sequel to The Grand Adventure 2. Jaune Tom made a brief appearance in Sylvester Cat's flashback. Plot Sylvester (Mewsette and Jaune Tom's son and Tom Cat and Robespierre's brother) always chased Tweety (Iago's cousin) around and Tweety always plays pranks on Sylvester. One day - Sylvester got left behind by his owners in the big city. He tried to catch up with them as they move away from the house. But He later gets chased away by a bulldog. The next morning - Sylvester saved Tweety's life after they escaped the destruction of the old house. Sylvester and Tweety walked through the countryside all day - as they tried to find a new home. Sylvester gets chased by a group of Grizzly Bears. But Tweety came to Sylvester's rescue. As they continue their adventure - The Sir Hiss of Nottingham is hiding. He was plotting to capture Sylvester and Tweety and kidnap them. The next day - Sylvester and Tweety encountered a vixen called Sharpears who escaped from The Forester after killing and eating his farm ducks. The two later met Iago and Abu who taught them a lesson about friendship. Scooby Doo tried to get Sylvester. But Mystery Inc stopped him and they drove away in their Mystery Machine car. As winter came - Sylvester and Tweety decided to find a house to stay until spring. Meanwhile - Sharpears came to a grouchy badger's home and kicked him out. At Mickey's farm - Sylvester and Tweety befriended Winnie the Pooh and his pals Tigger and Rabbit. Winnie the Pooh sold his cow. But He just brought three magic beans instead of money for food. One night - a beanstalk grew into the sky after Tigger had dropped the beans into a little hole. Sylvester Tweety Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Rabbit climbed up the beanstalk and explored a kingdom ruled by a villainous but childlike Giant named Willie after they woke up the next morning. The heroes found The Golden Harp who is imprisoned. After they freed the harp - the heroes encountered Willie who became furious and chased them outside the castle and down the beanstalk. Scooby Dum and Mystery Inc were curious about the stalk and they tried to help the heroes. But Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Rabbit chopped it down sending Willie tumbling down to the ground. After bringing The Golden Harp home - Scooby and the gang befriended Sylvester and Tweety. Scooby felt sorry for being vicious to Sylvester. Willie survived the fall and later becomes friends with Sylvester Tweety and Scooby. When spring came - Sharpears befriended a handsome fox named Dashwood Fox and fell in love with him. The next day - Sharpears was pregnant. She and Dashwood later got married and gave birth to their cubs. Elsewhere - Forte a hunter and his Sidekick Abis Mal and Sir Hiss were plotting to hang Friar Tuck in the haunted kingdom of Nottingham. One Night - The heroes joined up with Abu and Iago to get Friar Tuck out of jail. Sit Hiss and his men followed them in hot pursuit. But The friends had escaped. Furious that his plans are foiled - Forte and the Abis Mal battled Sylvester the Beast's Castle. Sharpears attacked Abis Mal. But She gets striked down by one of Forte's Music. Furious at what Forte have done - Sylvester fought back with Forte after Abis Mal fled into a Trapdoor. Sylvester prepared to destroy Forte. But He stopped and let him go. Tweety appeared at the top and helped Sylvester up. Forte sneaked up and knocked Sylvester and Tweety off the Hole on the Floor. He was about to jump after them for the kill. But Forte lost his balance and fell into the Floor. Sylvester and Tweety had fallen into the Broke Window and survived the fall. Scooby and his friends found Sharpears's body on the ground and they took her to an animal hospital the next day. At Friar Tuck's church - Sylvester and Tweety felt terrible. Sylvester wanted to save Belle. But then - He remembered something from his childhood. His father Jaune Tom once taught him that there are things no one can fix. But as they soon discovered that Scooby and The Gang had found Sharpears and took her to an animal hospital - They became happier that Sharpears was alive. They felt great once more. The two later joined up to become new members of Mystery Inc. The Forester promised to keep peace in the woods after he encountered a young frog who is the nephew of another one. Meanwhile at his home - Scooby happily watched Sylvester and Tweety chasing each other after Tweety put a mousetrap on Sylvester's tail (presumably for old time's sake). The story concludes with Scooby saying Scooby Dooby Dum!. Cast of Characters *Sylvester Cat - the protagonist *Tweety Bird - the deuteragonist *Sharpears - the secondary protagonist *Scooby Dum - the tritagonist and the narrator. He was the detective dog who works with The Mystery Gang *Iago - Jerry's cousin *Winnie the Pooh - Donald and Goofy's boss *Forte - the main antagonist *Sir Hiss - the sneaky wolf who used to work for Prince John. But later works for Forte *The Forester - a man who followed Harasta in hot pursuit *Goofy - one of Mickey's pals *Abis Mal - the secondary antagonist *Dashwood Fox - Sharpears's mate and the secondary tritagonist *Shaggy Rogers - Scooby's best friend *Badger - a minor antagonist *The Forest Animals - a group of friendly creatures Trivia *The film served as a drama then the original film. *Tom and Jerry returned in The Showdown of Thorn Valley. Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Crossovers